


Mr. Teen Lawrence

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Party, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: “Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time to pick our very own Mr. Teen Lawrence! Everyone, please, grab a beer and find a seat as we announce our competitors!”In which Charlie is way too persuasive and Dean wonders how he's going to survive judging an impromptu Mr. Teen Lawrence pageant.





	Mr. Teen Lawrence

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished rereading _ten things we did (and probably shouldn't have)_ and I got ideas. :D So this is based on the Mr. Teen Universe scene.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time to pick our very own Mr. Teen Lawrence! Everyone, please, grab a beer and find a seat as we announce our competitors!”

Charlie and Jo were flushed and grinning as they shouted to the crowd gathered by the lake in the center of Lawrence Community Park. Four guys were standing at the edge of the dock: Victor was smiling and waving at everyone watching, Kevin was blushing – from alcohol or embarrassment, it was hard to tell – Ash was flexing his muscles and hamming it up for the crowd, and Cas? Cas was smiling at the antics of the others, though he caught Dean’s gaze for a brief moment and winked. Dean flushed and turned away, hoping that the red in his cheeks wouldn’t be obvious in the late evening light.

Cas didn’t know that Dean had been harboring a crush on his friend for the better part of a year. He didn’t even know that Dean was bi. Only Charlie did, and that was only because she’d borrowed his computer once and saw his Google search history. He knew it was his own fault for not clearing “is it weird to like guys and girls” and “how do i know if i’m bi” from the results, but still. He’d sworn her to secrecy and so far she’d done a great job of not telling anyone.

Until now, that is, when she’d decided that Dean would be the perfect fourth judge for her and Jo’s impromptu beauty pageant. He’d glared at her and said he would do no such thing, but she’d frowned and pleaded, “But we need a fourth judge!”

“Pick someone else then,” Dean had said, glancing at the chosen contestants. He couldn’t judge a beauty pageant, not when they were choosing between guys, and especially not when one of the guys was Cas. “Besides,” he said, hoping to change the subject, “Charlie. You’re a lesbian.”

She shrugged, and Dean wondered how much she’d had to drink. “So? Doesn’t mean I can’t pick out a hot bod. And anyway, at least my opinion will be objective. Unlike _some_ people’s.” She poked Dean in the chest and winked, and Dean felt his face turn red.

“If I do this will you stop teasing me about Cas?”

Charlie tilted her head, considering.

“At least for a week?”

She grinned. “Deal.”

\---

And so there Dean was, sitting cross-legged at the end of the dock and wondering why the universe had it in for him.

“Everyone ready?” Charlie had her hands cupped around her mouth and the people on the grass cheered. “First round is called, uh, summertime casual!” she shouted, clearly making up a name on the spot. The four guys were just wearing the same clothes they’d been wearing, but the other kids cheered anyway.

“Okay, first up is Victor!”

Victor Henriksen started down the dock making exaggerated, pouty faces, much to the delight of their gathered classmates.

“That’s my boyfriend!” Jo shouted from beside Dean. Victor gave her a wink and blew a kiss, earning him applause and laughs from the crowd.

Kevin Tran was next, failing to keep a serious face as he attempted to strut down the dock, waving at the crowd and the judges. Ash came after Kevin, pausing every few seconds to strike a pose or smooth his hair. “Hurry up!” someone shouted, and he flipped them off as everyone else laughed and clapped.

“And last, but sure as hell not least, Castiel Novak!” Jo shouted. Dean gulped and shifted uncomfortably as Cas walked toward the judges. Cas had gone Victor’s route, with pushed-out, pouty lips – _Since when were they so plush?_ Dean thought – and a sultry, confident look. He winked at Dean before he turned back to the crowd, who were cheering loudly.

“A beautiful first round if I do say so myself!” Charlie called over the applause. Beside Dean, Jo and Anna were having a hushed discussion about which guy to pick, though they were soon interrupted by Charlie.

“Next round’s the swimsuit round!” she shouted. “But since the guys don’t have swimsuits, they’ll be in their underwear!”

The crowd went wild at that and Dean found himself sending prayers to every deity he could think of, begging them to make it through this alive.

Victor was first again, walking confidently down the dock in tight black boxer briefs that left little to the imagination. He paused in the middle to stretch – his muscles were very nice, Dean thought absentmindedly – and from the shore someone shouted, “Nice pecs!”

“Hands off! He’s mine!” Jo shouted, and everyone laughed as she blew Victor a kiss.

Kevin surprised everyone with his own well-developed muscles and finished his walk with a deep bow to the loud applause. Ash was wearing navy boxers with stars and planets on them, and the crowd broke into cheers and laughs when he tried and failed to do a handstand. He recovered gracefully though, and chugged a beer as he walked off the dock.

Dean looked down when Charlie announced Cas’ name, but his gaze shot up quickly when he heard a sudden burst of laughter and wolf-whistles. He realized his mistake instantly when his eyes landed on his friend.

Cas was wearing tighty-whities. And the worst part – he looked _hot_.

“Fuck…” Dean breathed as he watched Cas walk toward him. He knew he was staring but he couldn’t drag his eyes away from that tanned, toned body; those strong biceps that showed when Cas struck a seductive pose; the thick, muscular thighs that sent Dean’s thoughts straight to the gutter; the dark nipples that were pebbled in the cool air; those _hipbones_ , which looked carved from stone… And add in the big heart and goofy personality, and Cas was definitely the most beautiful person Dean had ever laid eyes on. Cas shot Dean a – surprisingly shy – grin when he reached the end of the dock and Dean’s brain froze.

He was fucked. Very, very _fucked_.

Before Dean realized it, Cas had turned around again and Dean was left to stare at his round ass and sinful shoulder muscles. He was going to be having an angry word with Charlie when this was over – that is, if he survived.

When Cas reached the other end of the dock, the three girls turned to each other to confer, and they quickly agreed that Cas was the winner, to which Dean could only nod.

Charlie called the four guys back to the middle of the dock and placed a judge behind each. Dean glared when she placed him behind Cas, but she just whispered something too quiet for Dean to hear into Cas’ ear and ignored Dean as she stepped behind Ash. Cas’ biceps were warm under Dean’s hands.

“Remember,” she called, “first place takes a swim!” The crowd burst into applause and Charlie shouted, “And the winner is… CAS!”

The crowd cheered and without thinking about it, Dean pushed Cas over the side – except that Cas grabbed his hands as he fell, pulling Dean in with him. The last thing Dean saw was Cas’ face before they hit the water with a splash. Dean pushed himself to the surface, shaking his head as the crowd clapped gleefully.

“The fuck was that for?” Dean said when Cas broke the surface of the water, dark hair flying all over the place when he shook his head.

“Oh come on, you can’t be that surprised.” Cas was smirking proudly.

“Jerk,” Dean complained, though he couldn’t help but smile.

“You love me,” Cas replied, and there was something hard to read in his eyes. He looked hesitant almost, and like he was in the middle of an internal debate.

“Yeah, fine, I guess,” Dean said, unable to help his gaze dropping to Cas’ lips, which were pink and slick with water. He really wanted to kiss them, and might have if Cas hadn’t spoken again.

“Dean,” he said, breaking eye contact for a brief moment. “Charlie told me, um.” Dean raised his eyebrows. “She said you, uh, liked me. Well,” he continued, interrupting himself, “I think her exact words were ‘He has the hots for you,’ But–”

Dean might have laughed at how juvenile this sounded if he weren’t busy trying not to panic. He was ready to strangle Charlie.

“Dean,” Cas said, catching his gaze again. He must’ve noticed the worry in Dean’s eyes. “Calm down, please.” He paused, and Dean was struck by how strange it was to see Castiel – always so strong and confident – looking so vulnerable. “The only reason she told me is that I told her I had feelings for you last week.”

Dean’s eyes widened and Cas smiled.

“So, um… could I kiss you?”

Dean nodded mutely, still slightly in shock, but Cas leaned in to brush his lips gently against Dean’s. Dean let out a breath and then suddenly it clicked – _Cas was kissing him. Cas liked him back._ It was all so embarrassingly juvenile but he couldn’t care less, pressing closer and deepening the kiss, wrapping an arm around Cas’ bare back and grasping his jaw with his other hand, feeling Cas’ fingers in his hair, and then – and then they were sinking again as they forgot to tread water. Dean laughed, a bubble bursting from his mouth, and he popped back out of the water. Distantly, he became aware of the wolf-whistles and cheers coming from around them, but his focus was on Cas and Cas only, even when he heard the splashes of others joining them in the water. It wasn’t until they ran out of breath that they broke apart with matching grins, and Dean shot Charlie a grateful smile.

“I’m a little cold,” Cas said, bringing Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean grinned and rubbed the sides of Cas’ arms. “I know a few ways to change that.”

Cas smirked. “Go right ahead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
